


Resurrection: League Of Supervillains

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Superman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: A new villain appears in town ready to conquer the entire planet. He wanted more the  destruction he wants to recreate the earth. Also gain a few Super male Concubines on the way.
Relationships: Superman/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Resurrection: League Of Supervillains

Mxyzptlk watches high above ole Metropolis home of Superman.

“Yuck what boring city fit for Super fool.” He gags over his words.

He smiled wickedly forming a plan he snaps his fingers disappearing into the night.

In the shadows of a alley away behind Clark an Lois Myxz lifts his fingers to his ears child like.

“Time to make the magic happen.” He spits on his hands rubbing them together.

He turns in visible summoning a dragon in the city to distract Supes.

Sneaking behind Lois Myxz gets close to her ears.

“You hate Superman, you don’t trust him, move in with Lex, and love him.” He whisper in her ear.

Lois stops for a min questioning herself when Clark returns.

She freaks out screaming an runs away from him.

Myxzptlk appears on top of a dumpster soon after laughing.

“What to do blue boy? What to do?” He says pointing to a floating clock above him.

Before Supes can trick him into speaking his name backwards he hit him with magical dust.

“Sorry Supes not going to happen at all this time buddy.” He replies to motionless Clark.

“You hate Lois Lane, Myxz is your best friend and my benefactor is your lover.” Mxyzptlk goes on.

A man walks out of the shadows his auras was huge, causing an eerie chill.

Myxz turns to him, but he mildly acknowledges him with a reward.

Myxz disappears until he was called upon once again.

“I am the benefactor.” He proudly states to a blank canvas.

Clark Kent was subconsciously driven back to his minds core.

His body was an empty shall upon on which to build.

A glowing green light catches the former man of steels eyes floating.

It soars until it explodes sparkling down on to Clark himself.

“You don’t deserve to exists Clark.” A voice comes from his rear.

“You are not the true Clark.” The voice only to began, but resumes his verbal torture.

“Who are you?” Clark bravely pumps up what he hopes was energy to face him.

He finally is face to face with an exact replica of himself.

“I am every part of the mind that inhabits this body except for you.” He points out.

Clark marches over to him after sizing him up threw a punch.

The man blocks his attack by punching him so hard in to the air.

He wags his finger in his face mocking him like a child.

“You know this whole shit serving him would be better.” He adds.

“No way in hell.” Clark retorts his clones eyes narrow.

“Wrong words.” The clone voice proclaims from high thunderously.

The room fills with smog expanding leaving no place untouched,

“Nice try.” Clark exclaims spanning forth weak x-ray vision.

“Ever the idiotic optimist I see.” The Clark clone passes judgement as he watches him.

A loud boom comes through sending the smog flying.

The circle pattern took on a nuclear bomb sky rocketing upward.

“That was your best Clark, I know you better than you do. Give up.” The Clone utters.

Clark struggles to keep up attempting to block every attack.

He stumbles to floor finally to weak to stand an gives in.

Clark Kent kneels defeated as his mind whirls out of existence.

The mysterious man returns to his natural from a shadowy figure.

A natural progression befalls the man of steels body as it lifts in the air.

A black hole within the core of the mind opens up, and he kicks Superman in to be erased.

“I always like this hero will have to use his body for now” the figure ponders for a bit .

“however when I do find my permanent body replacement I will make him my slave.” He finishes.

The Be Continued.


End file.
